The Legend of Zelda: Mask of Seasons
by Storykage
Summary: In Hyrule a great evil is threatning the land. In the bigining Link has a dream that ties with is desteny. But an unexpected twist in the story and everything goes out of control so will Link do what is right and help save Hyrule. Please R
1. Chapter I:Begining

The Legend of Zelda

Mask of Seasons

I do not own the legend of Zelda for if i did I wouldn't need to write it on fanfiction and I would be fluent in Japanese i would like that very much.

* * *

Ever wonder what it would be like to control the seasons? Well if you do then think, could there be more to it than there appears. For example, if you don't know how to properly use this particular power you could want it to be sunny but make it too warm and cause a drought.

One person however, did have this power his name was Ganondorf. The only difference was he knew how to control it, but he still caused misery. But one night when Ganondorf was asleep a young swordsman stabbed him and restored peace to the land.

But what happened to the power? Well, the God's of seasons knew that they couldn't trust a human to own the power so they turned it into a mask. Then shattered it into four pieces; one for each season. They hid each piece in a secret location. This however did not last very long, or at least not in god standards, because one-hundred years later a giant blizzard came through the land of Hyrule.

This is where our story begins.

South of Hyrule, near the edge of forest, is a little town called Deku village. In this village there

were people who looked like children, wearing green tunic's and green hats. With deku nuts carved into basic foot wear.

After the blizzard the ground was covered knee high in snow. The village was really made up of tree houses, literally. The homes and shops were just carved into the trunks of the trees. The only house that was at different was at the far end of the village.

It was a house that instead of the entrance being at the bottom of the trunk it was half way up. The way up was a spiral staircase going right around the tree.

In this tree a boy named Link lives. He's different from everyone else because his talents are **different from everyone**else's.

**For example, they're good at carving and he's good at weaponry; they're good at art and he's good at sewing.**In fact he's so good at sewing he can make clothes, towels, carpets, pillows and covers. Since he's the only one who can he sews for everyone in Deku Village. The only furnisher he has is a bed, table, chairs, notice board and a chest to store his rupees. The only physical difference between him and the rest of the villagers is blond hair, green eyes and a longer green hat.

The cold came through the door as a mist and when it touched Link he woke up.

"So... cold." He mumbled.

He rolled up into a ball but it was still too cold.

He was dreaming about being in a white bubble and being surrounded by black snow and down below him was lava. Then suddenly the snow disappeared and was replaced by rain. The rain turned the lava into soil then grass grew on top. Then, out of nowhere three gold triangles appeared in a row. Then the one in the middle lifted and the ones on the left and right moved inwards. Then it became a triangle made out of triangles. Then suddenly it all went dark and Link woke up.

Due to the cold Link got his clothes on quickly. Link put his porridge on then looked at his

notice board which had his schedule and on it.

9:00am, practise with a sword.

Later in the training ground something strange happened. Normally only big spiders comes but this time so did the Queen. He fought the queen; he dodged all of her attacks, she tried to squash hurl and eat link but even when he was completely drained of energy he still attacked back, but at last Link saw his chance to kill the spider when she bent down to roar he threw a bomb plant in to her mouth. She lay on the ground burned and dead. He could still feel the adrenalin pumping and on his way home something occurred to him. _'I wonder why the Queen came today? That's never happened before. Could there be something wrong in the forest that even an evil creature would fear?'_

Link went to the forest temple to ask the gods of seasons to change the season back to summer. Then went to see the Great Deku Tree but then just before he got to the path that lead to the Grate Duke Tree, nicknamed: The Great Duke Path, a huge bolder fell and blocked the way. Link looked up. There was a giant black dragon fly with red eyes and claws, but the part that was really scary was two big fangs popping out over the lower lip.

The dragonfly continued to fly forward and plunged in to a hole past the Great Deku Tree. Link sighed and tried to walk back but instead he bumped into someone and fell backwards. He looked up it was a Goron, people of the volcano. He was wearing a huge backpack it must mean he is have been a traveller.

He took his backpack off and started rummaging through it. He took out a Powder Keg; it is a bomb that only Gorons can use because they weigh about 250Kg. He threw it on top of the bolder after lighting it with two small rocks. Every one ran away from the bolder. The Powder Keg exploded, but there was no melted snow just the holes that the boulders made.

The Great Deku path was different, usually it is a tranquil place however now it was dark and cold. It seemed that every animal whether it be dog, cat or bird had abandoned this once peaceful place, when Link walked the path he got a sense of tense hateful eyes poking threw the trees staring right at him and It felt like there was something around every bend, this did'nt help matters. Thankfully thought the path wasnt very long and when he reached the end it felt like the light at the end of a tunnle. Link felt like he was being delivered into warm loving arms.

When Link got to the Great Deku Tree he had two questions to ask. Before Link could open his mouth the Great Deku Tree spoke

"Ah... Link can I do for you?"

"Well you could answer the two questions I have." replied Link

"Then what are they?"Asked the great deku tree

"First of all, what of the Dragonfly?"Asked Link

"Black,redeyes,claws?"itasked "Yeah" he said

"Nothing, no need why?" It replied

"You, are, kidding, aren't you!?" he exclaimed

"No it seemed harmless, why" it asked

'_I can't believe this. He couldn't tell by the appearance alone?' _

"It almost squished me!" He bellowed

"…With what?" it ask in alarm

"A bolder"

The Great Deku tree had a look of shock on his face then let out a wail of pain, then everything went silent. Link looked more closely at the Great Deku tree and then saw something terible... The Great Deku tree had turned to stone, Link stood still for a few moments and then realised something: it was the dragonflies fault, that's why it tried to stop Link getting to the Great Deku tree. He had his mind set on killing the dragon fly for what it had done, he ran toward the cave entrance but because all of the Great Deku tree was stone the leaves were too heavythey started to fall like hail. He dodged in and out of the stones, if the stones hit Link they would knock him out cold. Thankfully he got thought them but still a few scratched him.


	2. Chapter II: The Cave

The Cave was damp and cold, the walls were decorated with drawing; done by ancient koriki. The felling Link got, was he shouldn't be there because it felt like the bats were whatching and the air was ice cold. The only thing that was comforting was a few plants growing in the corner; this told Link the place was able to support life.

The cave had a circular hole in the ground and in the roof. In the hole it was pitch black but there was no ladder so if he went down he couldn't get back up. '_Oh what will I do because if I go I'll be trapped but if I don't the Great Deku Tree will stay like this. Mmm…Oh well it doesn't matter as long as the Great Deku tree is safe.'_ So he stood by his decision and jumped, the fall was long it felt like it was taking him to the centre of the earth. Thankfully when he did land, he landed on soft ground. Link looked around and it looked pitch black but when he let his eyes adjust he what he saw was un-believable it had doors but most caves didn't have doors, plus it looked like the ones one might find in a temple.

Link looked at the first door on his left but he heard screams coming from in-side the room so he was about to put his ear up to the door it flew open and hit him on the face, and what came out was quite un-expected. It was a fairy which usually only lived in the village.

"Uh what was that for?" yelled Link, but it didn't seem to notice him so I flew over to the hole were Link came.

Link went through the door but what he found inside was an empty space but still he walked around but as soon as he was two steeps away from the door a giant lizard with amour and a sword fell from the ceiling. When it appeared Link knew straight away that it wasn't friendly. It tried to strike Link from the left but it missed and the Link struck it with his sword and when he struck it in the heart it gave out a wail of pain but the unusual thing was were the heart should of been it felt hollow. But thankfully it still proved fatal. When it dyed it's body disappeared in a puff of black smock but then something unusual happened; a chest appeared. Link was unsure to open this chest.

'_Should I open it? If I do something bad might happen but then again I won't be able to escape anyway.'_ So he opened it and inside was… A flute and a bit of paper Link, read it '_This is it oh well might as well read it says… __With this a man of poor origin caould become that leader of an Empire but it would host a god send for a man of evil intent... What does that mean? Oh well.' _So he went out of the room with the flute in hand.

When he went back he noticed something in the middle of the room. It was a gold key with a red eye on the handle. So he went over and picked it up and when he did he realized a giant door with a spiky lock in the centre. He walked over and was about to un-lack the door but just before he did the fairy that Link bumped in to earlier crashed in to him.

It yelled "Hay! What was that about?" only just realizing what just happened.

"Hay you bumped into me! Hay it's you the fairy that I bumped into earlier?" Link spoke

"Yeah, sorry about that. Any way wha' are you doing here."

"I came to say the Great Deku tree. Why are you here?" Asked Link

"Same reason." Replied the fairy.

"Well it's to dangerous, go back now" insisted Link

"No!"Resisted the fairy

"Yes, you could get youreslf killed! Don't you know that this place is filled with monsters."

"Yeah, but that doesen't matter. Without the Great Deku tree the forest will be overcome by dark beasts. The creatures of the forst will perensh and then the whole of Hyrule will be consumed by darkness."

The argument that the fairy made was convincing but still, Link till wouldn't let the fairy scraifice it's self for the safty and well-being of the Land of Hyrule. Even if the fairy wasn't much in comparision to the whole of Hyrule. He just couldn't allow the creatures of teh light scarifice themself just to be consumed by the dark beats. Then Link thought of a way that they could both help the Great Deku tree.

"Fine, but since I know what we are going to be dealing with how about we help each other." Link suggested. This intreaged the fairy, so it got closer to Link. As if to say 'go on'."So what I was thinking was how about you distract it while I attack it? I mean come-on _what do you have that you could defend yourself with_." At first the fairy seemed a bit unsure but then It remembed why it was down here, although still having doughts in its mind it nodded.


	3. Chapter III:The Terror in the Cave

They unlocked the door. The feeling it gave them was unbelievable; it sounded like a cannon and made them feel like an earthquake was taking place. Behind the door was a long, narrow, pitch black corridor. they spoke. They felt as though if they dared to even speak they would end up dead. The air felt heavy and a damp cold wind bounced of the walls. When they went further into the corridor they couldn't even see the entrance any longer.

To make things worse, they could hear a strange howling coming from the end of the corridor-it echoed threw them and around them-.

They walked on, feeling terrified. When they reached the end they found themselves in a pentagon shaped room with five pillars. It felt as though they had stumbled into a forsaken chamber. The only source of light was two red orbs on the ceiling.

They walked over to the two lights. When they were right under them the lights fell to the ground, but instead of a loud thud, they heard the beating of giant wings.

The room's darkness suddenly vanished and was replaced by the blinding light of the sun. They heard a deafening crash. The cave's roof was falling in and fire bats- they were bats but had fire covering their wings but it didn't hurt them- were flying in.

Something large was coming towards them through the wreckage of the roof. Link was visibly terrified. His body was frozen and his eyes were tightly shut. He sensed the thing come closer and closer until it seemed that he could touch it. It breathed out. The stench was unbelievable. It was so foul it could rot the bones of a living person.

Link realised that if he didn't open his eyes he would die and the Great Deku tree would die too. So he opened them, [and recoiled in fear]. The thing in front of him was a massive dragonfly. Link was staring into its shiny red eyes, which were half as big as he was. He ran back to the wall. The dragonfly flew after him.

When it was no more than ten inches away, however, the fairy came out of Link's hat and played a song. It was called Autumn Forest and it was played by the Koriki at the turn of autumn. The dragonfly gave a wail of pain and then the most miraculous thing happened: the dragonflies began to shed its black shell. Unfortunately, what was underneath was even more frightening.

It was a demon named Donary, said to have the power to turn any living thing, fauna or flora, into stone. The shock of seeing it blocked out all Link's senses. It even seemed to stop the very movement of time, or at least until it lunged towards Link.

Link quickly realised something else.

'What just happened? It must have been the noise, that's it.'

Link ran to one of the pillars, drew his sword and began hitting the stone with it. The ding of metal smashing rock was almost deafening, and it clearly affected the dragonfly very much. The dragonfly refused to give up and continued to attack Link, who stubbornly refused to give up either.

They both went at it with grate energy and force, lunging towards one another but somehow barely making contact. The monster slammed its tail down towards Link, who dodged and tried a jump attack but missed as well. The clash went on for what seemed like forever. Link soon fell to the ground, exhausted. The dragonfly took advantage of this and began to strike…

As the dragonfly struck, it seemed like the end. Suddenly, Link felt a great power surge within himself. He turned his eyes towards the monster. They looked like emerald green liquid. It seemed like Link had lost all emotion: his face was blank.

The ground he stood on began to give life but then took it away. He strode toward the dragonfly his mind blank. He went towards the dragonfly, which stood still with fear. It couldn't move, but even if it did it would still have be too late. Link didn't come any closer but that didn't mean he was finished with the dragonfly. Out of nowhere, trees began to shoot up from the ground and up through the hole in the ceiling. The speed was unbelievable, the sound of the roots and trees was unbelievable, it was so loud that the dragonfly couldn't stand it at all. Its skin rotted away as a cobalt blue fire covered its body. The trees continued to grow, some of them striking the dragonfly on their way to the top, making a loud, roaring sound as they did so. After the sudden growth of the trees, all that was left was a small frozen dragonfly and a scale.

An ice cold wind blew and Link shivered. An extremely bright light came from the centre of the chamber. This was so unexpected that Link didn't believe it was truly happening. When he was young, the Great Deku Tree had told him stories of a beast living in the belly of a great cave, and that if someone went to find the monster they would have no way to return. The story ran that if the monster was killed, however, a heavenly light would come and rescue the hero…

Link stepped through the wall of light; he felt a gust of wind lifting him up. He felt as if the heavens he seen what he did and repaid him by rescuing him. Link landed back before the Great Deku Tree. The atmosphere was tense and the air was still. He didn't know if his efforts had been enough to save the Great Deku Tree.

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed though the forest. It came from the Tree. Link looked closer for further inspection and noticed that there were cracks right were the Tree's eyes should have been. Another loud noise came from it, and this time all of the rock covering it fell off, releasing the Great Deku Tree at last. Its face remained blank for a couple of moments. When it started moving a loud yawn boomed out through the forest.


	4. Chapter IV:JourneyPart1

The amazement Link got was over powering, so over powering in fact that he started to cry tears of joy. All of the Koriki came to see what all of the noise was about; they were shocked to see how much rock was around the Great Deku tree. No one spoke the only sound at all was the crying coming from Link.

The Great Deku tree sifted very suddenly, his eyes slowly opened, Link slowly stood up tears still rolling down his eyes. The koriki leaned forward. Finally the Great Deku tree spoke;

"Link, why are you caring?"

"Because I thought you had… anyway I'm so glad you're alive!" replied Link

"Oh Link I would not leave you, any of you."He told everyone "But I'm afraid you will not do the same for me. Your destiny lies beyond the forest." This puzzled Link but just when he was about to speak the Great Deku tree told every else "Go home I wish to speak to Link alone." This surprised the koriki but they obeyed. This puzzled Link, what was so important the great Deku tree would want to speak to him alone? The great Deku tree spoke "Link as you my have guessed you are not an ordinary Koriki in fact you're not even that, you are a Hylian…" This shocked Link his jaw opened so wide it all most hit the ground. "Your mother fled a horrifying war and ended up here in the forest right under my hallow branches. She asked me to take care of you. However once I made the promise she died."

Link was shocked he had always thought he was a koriki.

The Great Deku tree continued speaking to Link "Link, you must go to Hyrule castle there you will find the princess. You must go now as you know no-ones aloud in or out the forest after dark." Link under standing the Great Deku trees request said his good buys and left the forest. However just before he got out he heard a sound coming from behind him. He stopped the turned around it was Saria her leaf green hair sparkled as the stating suns light reflected off it. She spoke "Link why are you leaving, do you not like it here?" Her face made Link feel guilty, but he answered and tried to not make here anymore upset. "Saria I have to the Great Deku tree requested it…" This upset Saria then she started to yell "Why, why can't he leave you alone?"

Link replied "Eh, Saria, you know what will happen if we disobey the Grete Deku tree" Saria sighed and nodded. Lin nodded back and continued his journey.

The white snow covered Hyrule fields like icing on a cake, unfortunately for Link he only had his summer clothes on; in fact those were his only clothes. It was foggy, he could only see about five meters away.

He looked around but all he could see was grey fog so he ran forward. He kept bumping into trees, suddenly he saw a black figure running towards him, and it got closer and closer. When it finally reached Link his heart was pounding so fast it was like his tunic was vibrating. The figure turned out to be a small gnome sized man with a grin so wide it reached both ears. Link made a sigh of relief. The small man spoke. "Are you my young man lost here in the fog?" Link nodded, his face turning bright purple. "Well then you are no doubt in need of some assistance. Well I have something for you. It's a map of hyrule… here; you want to go to hyrule town don't you?" Link nodded, the small man held out his arm with the map. Link took it of him then looked at it, he said his thanks, the small man told like he should head north and then pointed the way. Then he took off but not as you might expect a red balloon came out of the small mans back pack. Link then realised that he didn't now his savers name. So he shouted "Who are you?"

The small floating man replayed " My name is Tingle."


	5. Chapter V:JourneyPart2

Link was still wandering endlessly in the fog, and he couldn't tell were he was going. The snow blended with the fog so that he couldn't even make out the ground. But thank fully he still had his map but what good would that do it didn't know were he was… or did it.

Link took out his map and to his surprise his face was right in the centre and it had trees doted around the map but at the very top was a blue arrow and since it was the only source of direction he decided to follow. But as soon as he started running the words jump appeared on the map confused Link did it anyway but as soon as he jumped he was caught by a giant crow and was taken to the birds nest.

The nest was on a tower in-side of Lon-Lon Ranch. When he was dropped the birds kept eyeing him with its beady eyes and that on the left and right were its chicks. You could tell they were licking their lips. Their feet were bending as if they were about to run. The suddenly the crow pounced like a lion onto it's pray. Link dodged it however it kept following him. Links mind was taken off of the cold. The suddenly the chicks grabbed Links tunic with there beaks. The Giant crow came closer and closer. Then suddenly a white ball hit the crow in the eye. More came and then suddenly an arrow was shot but not from bellow but from behind the nest. Link fell and was astonished. Then suddenly the crow flew off with all of its chicks on its back. But it scratched Link on the cheek at the last moment.

Link finally saw what was that was firing the arrows. It was a young red haired girl. She couldn't have been much older than Link. Then finally Link stood up unable to move he just stood there. His face was sore it felt like his skin was peeling off and yet at the same time the other half was num. The cold air was making the wound itch. The red haired girl came closer to Link. However just as she got to him, Link fainted.

Link found himself in a never ending abyss then suddenly more Link appeared around him however they did not all look the same. Then suddenly all of them ran into our Link. He felt a great power surge threw him. Like back when he faced the dragonfly. However to Link he saw himself in third person. Next to him was an older man however his skin was tanned. Then suddenly a blue flame appeared and out of that came a girl no older than Link and in a royal robe. Then out of them came three heavenly beings. They started to circle the person they came out of. The circled them until the were completely cover in a green, blue or red light. Then suddenly the light faded. Link could see the man and the girl again. But he did notice a change. Thayer eyes had changed it was like liquid then suddenly Links started to solidify so his eyes were just green. Then suddenly it was like a stream of power flowing into Link and into the man and girl. It formed a triangle. The streams of power changed colour until it was gold. It was like in Links previous dream, 'The Triangle of gold' then a voice could be heard from the darkness around.

"Fairy boy… fairy boy…" it spoke.

Like opened his eyes, slowly. Everything was blurry although, he could make things out. He was in a room, by a fire and also he was facing the red haired girl. He felt the warmth from the fire and he noticed his face wasn't numb. Slowly he began to see thing properly and he noticed he in a sort of… chicken pen. He got up and slowly walked to the table at the other end of the room. Apon it was a bowl of porrage but not the usual kind Link could tell this by its glowing golden texture. The red haired girl spoke "Hello my name is Malon…"

"And I'm Talon; my daughter saved you from that crow."

"Yes that crow here to our farm to feed its young am I correct?"

Link nodded and said thank you. Then spoke "Where am I?"

"'You are at Lon Lon Ranch' house. I notices' the crow attacking you while I was putting the horses in the barn. So me and my Dad came to help… Anyway eat up the porrage it contains 'Lon Lon Milk' it comes from our cows, which eat grass grown with the water from Hylian Lake. This is said to contain special properties that cure cuts 'n' bruses." Answered Malon

Link nodded and started eating. After that he was told to get some rest and was given Talons room.

The next morning Link woke up it the spell flowers which was usual for a farm and it was freezing so most plants should have died then Link realized the vase with a single Tupre (which was like a cross between a tulip and a sunflower). He got up and went down satires as he didn't change the other night for his clothes have a special power that protects the wearer by fighting agents' dirt and parasites. He was greeted by Malon and her father.


	6. Chapter VI:Castle Town

He went down stairs and he was meet by Malon and Talon, they both were smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world. That however wasn't true all they're crops started dying ever since the snow hit. Link sat down at the table and started eating he was starving. Once he was finished he washed the plate himself so as to not seem dis-respectful. Once that was done he sat back down.

"So how do you feel?" asked Malon shyly. Her fiery red hair swished as she turned to look at him.

"Great, thanks for asking however… I did feel a bit of pinch under the covers last night it felt like I was being nipped by a beak or something." Replied Link, as he whipped a bit of sleep dust away from his eyes.

"Oh, that was Cocaco…" answered Talon."That's cucco that I use to help me get to sleep at night (_although I don't need it_)."Link was slightly freaked out by this information because in the Deku village something like a cucco getting into your bed-room is considered luck. Link then stood up and walked closer to the fire so tat he could feel its intense heat. As he stared of the flaming embers he thought about the Deku village and how its people were getting along in the snow.

When Link finally came back to reality he walked out-side and went to the opposite building were all of the animals were being held because of the snow. The door creaked open, It wad pitch black and it stank –he could feel the smell travel up his nose-. Malon ran out the house wearing a thick woollen jacket carrying a lap, about the size of her head. She lit the lamp on the inside of the building, as the gloom lit up Link could see how cramped it was it was like packing the whole world animal and humans in to one country. The cows, horses and cuccos were packed to the roof and the place was grotty. Link was handed a sack of oats by Malon. She asked "Help me feed these poor animals? They look ever so hungry." Link nodded in response and began to feed the animals. It was difficult to get past the horses some times as they were so crowded. Link tried to get past a horse and a cow, however he wasn't careful enough and the horse kicked the cow behind it and the cow mood in pain and so on and so on. It became too dangerous, that Malon had to let all of the animals out into the open into the freezing cold. Once that was done it was clear that the cows, horses and cuccos had to be put in the barn in a certain order. The Horses went in first back to the wall so as not the cause a ruckus again, The Cows next and the went cuccos in the in the middle, in the pen. Then Link went back into the house after apologising to Malon who looked furious… however she accepted. She clamed that the cold was making her face turn red.

Then after Link collected his stuff Link left for her remembered his reason for coming here. However the didn't know were he was but he was told just to turn left as soon as he left and turn left. Then go forward. He obeyed (and whilst he did it turned nigh) however he didn't get to the gate he got to a moat however obviously Link knew that he was close to the castle and he decided to turn right and sure enough he got to the gate however it was shut for the night. The next morning Link woke up and found the gate open. It was a glorious site the detailed carvings in the brick and the golden triforce on the top centaur with a bird holding it in his wings. He walked over the wooden bridge making every step last because this was the first Link had went to Hyrule market town.

When Link got to the market he thought something was odd then he remembered it was the ground itself it wasn't covered in snow, the rest of the places Link had visited. The place was bustling with town people most to the attention was being focused to two to the stalls on either side of Link In the middle there was a huge fountain in the middle of the town square. The noise was so loud it was unbelievable. Link knew he had to pickup some supplies so he went t a shop called 'Harry Hungry' and on the board was a picture of a pig and an apple. He went in-side and what he saw a sight for Hungry eyes. The shelf's were layer in rows with the most delicious looking food stuffs Link had ever seen it looked like it bet the Deku nuts he had been eating for years in the forest . He took a couple of apples bananas and grapes (grapes-pears).He then went up to the counter and was surprised at what he saw. It was a huge woman the looked as if the muscles were overgrown. She spoke with the most masculine voice imaginable."Can I get those for y'ah" Link nodded a bit nervous and handed her the fruits. She weighed them and wrote down the total price. "Ten rupees please." She requested and put her hand out. Link was a bit worried he didn't know how much money he had but luckily he had enough from the Queen spider he killed back in the forest. He handed over two blue ruppes they were the size of a small deku scrubs head. "Thank-you come again" she thanked in the most ear grating voice. Then Link walked out slowly so he could hear if she was coming up behind him. When he got outside he looked around and finally saw the castle. He began to walk towards it.


	7. Chapter VII: The Chase

As Link got closer, the castle seemed to become more and more majestic. The towers seemed to touch the sky. Link began to notice through the houses that was lined side-by-side, to his left and right. Almost at the entrance of the castle, Link was in the castle gardens. The hedges and flowers looked so beautiful, as the light shimmered of the pond at their base. Link noticed that to his left were two young ladies in fine dresses. They where sat on the garden bench which was covered in roses and ivy. They glanced over at Link and laughed quietly behind their fanes. This embarrassed Link although he couldn't understand why.

Now almost at the castle doors Link was halted by the guards. Link only noted them because of the loud noise their armour made as they ran towards Link.

"State your purpose for coming to the castle." Said the shorter of the two, he was about the size of Link although a lot chubbier.

"Y-y-yeah s-state your p-p- purpose." Stuttered the tall one. Link raised one eye brow in dis belief.

"If I may, I am here to see the Princess I was told to come here by the Gr…"

"Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! You are one dumb assassin…" Yelled the short one. Then got closer to Link, " alrigh' who hired you wait a minute…", he thought back ,"was it you' Gran?" He continued to question Link but to no avail for him or Link. However Link was sent to the dungeons to be safe. Just as Link was about to be grabbed he ran for it.

A bell rang and all of the guards left there posts, they all chased Link. Link heart pounded, his legs moving as fast as they could. He turned right then left then right again. The shouts of the pursuing guards behind him.

"Oy, stop!" Shouted one.

"Catch him!" Shouted another.

Link passed by and bumped into loads of people. He even ran through shops and pubs. However no matter what he did he couldn't lose them. Then finally as be began to gain some distance he turned left, then left again, into a narrow ally. Then as he watched the guards run past him as he stood back to the wall, someone grabbed him from behind and put a sack over his face.

When his face was uncovered he was in some sort of dungeon. The only light came from torches that were hung on the walls. And the floor was covered in hay. Link felt link he was being hung, but not from the neck but by his wrists. Link looked up to see that his wrists were chained to the ceiling. Then lowered his face again, he saw those two guards again.


End file.
